I am a problem for everyone
by legendary white wing
Summary: He thought he was the problem, but thanks to a message from his brother he understood why he had to stay


I am a problem for everyone

Another night, a new mission failed because of Mikey, he watched the kraang but Mikey talked too hard and they are spotted out, he won but he was never able to know the future plan of the enemy.

When he went home, Leo told them all about their sensei, who scream Mikey's name and go to the dojo head down

" you called me master ?

" yes Leonardo have just told me you have failed the mission again !

" sensei I'm sorry I would not promise anymore !

" Michelangelo is the tenth time that his arrival has come, how many times have I told you not to let you distract yourself !

" many times, I do not count them!

" and have you listen?

" no !

" Why ?

" why, I will tell you why because all I want is to relax the atmosphere in what is wrong ?

" distraction can allow at some point to be able to attack the enemy, but in other cases if you let yourselves be distracted the enemy who takes the advantage !

" What ?

" my son I know that you do everything to make your family happy, but when you and in a mission you have to be focused and not think about games like you do !

" you have to grow Mikey you're 6 years old!

Mikey did not say he clenched his fist he wanted to cry but hold himself back then he turned

" Michelangelo one last thing, give me your nunchaku !

He gives him

" you will have them only if you are less distracting and you concentrate more on the fighting !

" and I add you will not come with us until you have one can grow in your head !

"ok I understood !

He greeted his master then he went into his room and he slammed the door, he sit on his bed

" I have so much enough, I want to relax them and they want me to grow, I am a problem for everyone FINE, I do not have to do here is not my house tonight i leave !

In the dojo Leo felt bad to have punished his brother

" Do you think I was hard with him ?

" your brother needed a lesson, it's up to you to decide if he deserved his punishment !

" I see, I'll ask the other, ok guys I know you've heard everything come !

" we did not make a single noise how you know ?

" I know you, so what you think, Mikey deserved his punishment?

" listen Leo his ten times we miss our mission because of him, I think your punishment has correct !

" ok and you Donnie ?

" me on one side yes and the other not !

" explain yourself with simple words please!

" the side yes he deserves it needs to grow up I agree, but Mikey as we all know it is sensitive so two things could happen, or he leaves the lair without saying anything to anyone, or he accepts his punishment, But if he gets serious Mikey will never smile again!

" you got a good point Donnie, I feel bad to have deprived of patrol with us!

" Did you do that? Leo are you have stone heart ?

" yes I know it was stupid and you senseï ?

" I also feel guilty, go talk to him my son !

Leo goes to Mikey's room and knocks on the door

" Mikey ?

" Leave me alone Leo I do not want to see you anymore!

" I just want to apologize and cancel my punishment you can come with us!

" I said leave me!

Leo lowered his head his brother was angry at him and his family left him alone

" so my son?

" I think tonight we can forget, he and anger against us all his me wrong to know it like that!

" I told you Leo Mikey is the most sensitive of the four of us !

" so one of the two things you said will happen, but which one ?

" knowing him I think tonight he will leave !

" yes and at this moment I will talk to him !

Later in the night Mikey really picked up the necessary, his mask, he went to retrieve his nunchaku in the dojo and his grapple, he checked everyone was sleeping then he headed for the exit when suddenly he heard someone before him was Leo

" Are you going somewhere little brother ?

" yes and never call me that again, I leave away from you all I've had enough this house never was for me and it will never be, now get out of my way !

" you forget this house has made you what you are !

" it's the past, it's time for me to turn the page, I would not tell you three times Leo get out of my way or else its going badly ended !

Leo saw his determined brother's eyes away from the place where he suffered too much, he stepped back and motioned for him to leave, Mikey passes in front of him and tells him

" I have a message for Master Splinter told him that I would never become a ninja as he wanted and let Raph and Donnie know, his not a pleasure to be with them !

" as you want Mikey, I have a message for you, when you will be alone remember you all we lived together you will understand !

Mikey gone, he went to surface, he jumped from roof to roof as far as he could he had tears in his eyes he stopped to wipe his face, wondering why he was sad, he should be happy To be finally gone, he looks at the sky and rethinks what Léo said

" sniff remember all we lived together, no I would not, I would not go back, I'm a burden rotted their lives I'm nothing sniff !

He was still crying suddenly he heard a noise he turned over the kraang was the

He had spotted it

" this is one called Michelangelo, kraang must capture him for kraang !

" captured me ?

Mikey did not try to understand and began to fight he destroyed alone all the kraang he was a fifty to have lost the combat

" AH will teach you even a single ninja can beat an entire army if he wants it, booyakasha, mm it's weird I beat them yet I feel watch!

He looked around him and saw no one he thought it was his mind that was playing tricks on him but he was right a kraang was staying hidden and pulled a dart into his arm Mikey got hurt and then felt weird and fell asleep The kraang warned the others and he took poor Mikey into the TCRI tower

At the den Leo announced the bad news to his father and his brothers and gave them the message of Mikey

" WHAT? You let him go and how it was not a pleasure to be with us!

" this is the message he wanted me to give you and yes I let him go but I left him a message will make him think !

" you could have kept him Leo !

" No Raph I was going to do nothing at all, you would have seen his look he was full of suffering and determination to leave so I let him do !

" My poor Michelangelo !

" do not worry father he will come back !

" i hope in waiting I will meditate to be with his mind !

In his sleep Mikey dreams of the adventures he had lived with his brother and the phrase of Leo still resonated in his head

" remember all you have lived this together !

Mikey did not know what he had to understand, he was mostly afraid, he did not know what was going to happen to him, he tried to call for help with his mind but no answer and yet his voice was well heard by his father who tries to communicate with him

" my son is you ? Do you hear me ?

" Fathe r?

" yes my son it is me I heard your cal l!

" Father help me I was captured by the kraang I scared I sniff, I want my brothers I was idiot to go !

" my son don't by afraid I will send your brothers to save you it is necessary you hold on, the time for them to come to you, do you know or it takes you away?

" I think I heard them take me to the T.C.R.I !

" good hang on my son I send your brother right away !

" yes and father I'm sorry !

Splinter smiled and once the connection cut off he called the others and explained the situation to them, when the three brothers heard their little brother was in danger he quickly took their weapons and go out to the surface in the direction of the large building

" if ever his canned is hurting Mikey he will pay it !

" they will pay especially for having captured it !

" It's weird usual kraang would destroy us, why he would decide to capture us !

" probably for experience or whatever else

" or he uses Mikey as a bait to get us !

" whatever Donnie we're gonna get our little brother out of there !

He go to the TCRI he entered by a window and he climbed to the top where was the inter dimensional portal, but Mikey was not there, it continues their search in the long corridor, it checked every cell it saw but no sign of their little brother, Leo had an idea captured a kraang he cut the limbs to him so that it does not move any more

" ok kraang I would ask you once, where is our little brother Mikey ?

" the one named Michelangelo and in the kraang laboratory !

" what laboratory?

" kraang will not say anything to those called turtles!

" really and if you tear out the tentacle, what do you do?

" the kraang laboratory is located on the floor which is called floor 6 !

\- great we up for nothing !

" it must be fast, Raph knocks it down so it leaves us a maximum of time to save Mikey !

" no problem !

Raph poked his fist and the creature was knocked out. the three brothers went to the sixth floor, taking the stairs, and in the corridor he heard a sharp scream they recognized among a thousand, that Mikey howled with pain quickly found the lab and killed all the kraang there was and released Mikey from the table where he was attached

" Mikey ?

" he tortured Leo but not to say were are we just for their pleasure !

" his heart beats faintly it must be brought back quickly he needs care!

" hang on little brother we'll take you home, I'll wear it Raph goes ahead to clear us the way !

\- we left !

Leo wears Mikey and he comes out of the TCRI he quickly returns to the lair and Leo gently drops Mikey on Donnie's table who began to look after him poor Mikey had been struck and his heart had to receive electric shock during all Donnie's examination, Raph and Leo each held a hand of their little brother to encourage him to hold on.

The hours passes Donnie finished he had to do now everything was in the hands of destiny;

The day passes and after a week Mikey finally opened his eyes and he saw Raph has his side

" hey Raphie !

" Mikey I told you not to call me ... Mikey you .. you're awake!

" you miss me ?

" oh Mikey, FATHER, LÉO, DONNIE COME MIKEY IS WAKE UP !

He all came to see Mikey, Leo and Donnie gave him a hug-

" it's good to see you again Mikey you scared us!

" my son good return among us!

" thank you you know I think and you are all right I must grow up but if I lose my humor and my smile who will make you laugh and enjoy life ?

" oh Mikey you understood my message !

" yes I understood we lived full of thing all together and each adventure ended with my smile illuminates your life and wihout me you will be lost !

" My son, you will not have to do your punishment because you already have everything you need for me and your brother ! "

"and I can resume with one word BOOYAKASHA !

He all laughed Mikey was back and plans to keep him as he is.

END


End file.
